


Bullseye

by tajn



Series: Fucking Date Night [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Dates, Dating, Fluff, Guns, Ian's turn for a date, M/M, Mickey has no idea what to expect, Mickey is unsure, Romantic?, a mixtape, there is a florist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3864952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tajn/pseuds/tajn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey overhears Ian planning a surprise date and from the sounds of it, it's going to be complete shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bullseye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ca-mi-lla (Cam)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cam/gifts).



> It's Ian's turn to plan the date! How will it go? 
> 
>  
> 
> All these fics are a warm up for the series I'm planning, so criticism/feedback would be awesome!

Mickey was not nosy by nature. To be more accurate, he usually didn’t give a shit about what people were saying. But when he overheard Ian and Mandy walking through the door talking about a date, he decided to stay hidden behind the bathroom door. 

“You don’t think it’s too much?” Ian asked, his voice tentative. “It’s just that dinner was fucking awesome and I don’t want this to be complete shit.” 

“You make Mickey act like some north side sap,” Mandy says smiling. “You could fuck in an alley and he would melt,” Mandy laughs and Mickey flips her off even though he knows that she can’t see him. 

“Been there, done that,” Ian sighs. 

“Don’t fucking say shit like that.” Mandy says shoving Ian. “I don’t want to know how my brother fucks you,” 

“Actually-“ Ian begins but is cut off with Mandy running to the back door. 

“I don’t want to hear it,” Mandy says running out the door. “Your idea is romantic as shit, you happy?” 

“Thanks Mandy,” Ian calls. 

After a moment of silence, and a beat before Mickey is about to reveal himself, Mandy swings the door open and pops her head around the door, “Just to be clear, Mickey is the one who gets fucked?”

“Yup,” Ian says coolly. 

“Knew it,” Mandy says and she is out the door. 

“That’s none of her damned business,” Mickey mumbles lowly.

Leaving Mickey to think, Ian’s planning something romantic and why the fuck would Mandy think it would be a good idea. The dinner had almost been too much for Mickey to handle and he was the one who planned it. “I gotta figure this shit out,” Mickey said slamming the door to the bathroom open. 

“You heard that?” Ian asks with his eyes wide.

“Yeah. Everything,” Mickey says but stops when he sees Ian’s face fall. Quickly Mickey reroutes the conversation, “You told Mandy I take it up the ass,” Mickey says and Ian is instantly grinning. God Ian was like a child sometimes with how easily he is pleased. 

“I wasn’t lying.” Ian says grabbing Mickey’s hips and pulling him in close. “Want me to prove it to you,” Ian’s voice turns husky and Mickey takes back ever calling Ian a kid. 

“Still, it’s none of her damned business,” Mickey punctuates with a moan as Ian begins to bit down on Mickey’s neck. Making the date, the furthest thing from Mickey’s mind.

~_~

The second time Mickey hears about the date is from Lip. Mickey had been lounging in the Gallagher household watching some shit fishing show (and no, that wasn’t giving him flashbacks) when Lip came down the stairs with an unlit cigarette hanging limp from his mouth and had yet to see Mickey. “Okay, okay I got it Ian,” Lip says. 

And Mickey’s ears immediately perk up. 

“This florist dude owes me. It won’t cost a thing,” Lip says and Mickey can practically hear Lip’s eyes roll. “Why the fuck do you care? All you need to know is that I can get the flowers by Friday,” 

Mickey’s stomach does a weird flip. Why the fuck does Ian need flowers and his mind immediately goes to the date that Ian has been planning. The romantic one. Fuck, Mickey thought, was Ian planning on surprising Mickey because he hadn’t mentioned anything about a date for Friday and it was Wednesday. 

“It’s clever. I know. Mickey is going to-“ at this moment Lip finally sees Mickey and the cigarette falls out of his mouth. “-Aw shit. I’ll talk to you later.” Lip grabs the cigarette up off the ground and tucks it behind one ear. 

“Hey Mickey,” Lip says scratching his head.

“What?” Mickey said his eyes focused on the television but be damned if he knew what was happening on the show.

“Sorry if I was loud,” Lip apologizes but Mickey knows better. Lip’s trying to figure out how much Mickey heard. But fuck Lip if he doesn’t think that Mickey can play this game as well. 

“Didn’t hear a damn thing. And even if I did, why would I even give a fuck?” Mickey said sparing a raised eyebrow at Lip. 

“Right,” Lip says heading back upstairs like he has not just totally fucked Ian’s surprise.

“Fucking Gallaghers,” Mickey mumbles and flicks off the TV. At least now he had a time for the date.

~_~

It was Friday morning and Mickey was on edge. Ian was out of the Gallagher house and every time the door opened Mickey felt his heart stop. He already knew this date was going to be shit but he still had that antsy excitement swell inside his stomach. “Fuck” Mickey said pulling out the third cigarette in an hour and lighting it up. 

And once again, the door slammed open. Mickey’s head snaps to see who is was. “Hey Mickey, what are you still doing over here?” Fiona asked holding an armful of groceries. 

Mickey shrugs as if it is a good enough answer and apparently it is. 

“Ian has errands to run all day,” Fiona says with a loopy smile. “so you propably won’t see him.” 

“Yeah, doing what? Picking up groceries?” Mickey says hoping to get some more details about the date. 

“No he’s-“ Fiona says he voice tinged in panic but at that moment the door slams open again and Fiona sighs in relief.

And when it is Ian who storms through the door, Mickey knows his heart stops. And apparently so does Ian’s, if the look on his face is anything to go by. “Hey Mick,” Ian stampers out. His eyes are wide and he looks a bit pale as if he has been caught doing something, which he has.

“Thought he was running errands?” Mickey says smirking and Fiona has a sheepish look on his face. 

“Yeah,” Ian says quickly looking between Mickey and Fiona. “I’m just picking up a CD from Fi,”

Fiona quickly supplies the CD and gives a nod. “It’s perfect for the theme.” Fiona glances at Mickey and her grin widens..

A theme. Mickey thinks and his eyebrows rise unconsciously and Ian catches it. “For Kev. He thinks if The Alibi has a theme night more people will come or some shit. And Gus said he could get some music for It.” and Ian is out the door before Mickey can question him further.

And Mickey is half impressed with the lie but still kinda hopes it is the truth. Because he can’t imagine a date he would enjoy that had a fucking theme, other than getting plowed in the ass that is. 

~_~

While Ian is out preparing for the ‘surprise date’, Mickey is doing his own preparing. Looking into the mirror of the bathroom, Mickey practices how to look like he is enjoying himself. And when he feels as if he has mastered the skill, he goes looking for Debbie. 

“So, how was school?” Mickey asks a tad awkwardly, something that Debbie immediately picks up on.

“Why?” 

“I don’t know,” Mickey says trying not to scowl. “Just wondering.” And it seems like Mickey has done it. 

Debbie visibly relaxes, “Well-“ she says and begins a long spiel about Holly and he crazy boyfriend. It’s 15 minutes in when Mickey has to call it. But he is still pretty impressed with himself, considering. And if he can put up with Debbie for 20 minutes, the going on a date with Ian, no matter how shitty, was going to be a piece of cake.

The rest of the day is a waiting game. Mickey finishes smoking his cigarette pack, watches some more of that fishing show, Deadliest Catch or something, and teaches Liam how to flip someone off, while Fiona is in the kitchen making dinner. 

But it isn’t until 9 pm does Ian return. And he has the biggest smile on his face, “It’s time for me to repay the favor.” Ian says pulling Mickey off the couch. “Follow me. “

And Mickey’ stomach drops.

~_~

 

Ian leads Mickey towards the ROTC field. They aren’t going stargazing. Are they? Mickey thinks. Or a midnight picnic, fuck he wasn’t even hungry. 

But they pass the field and move towards one of the number of buildings on the lot. “Where the fuck are you taking me, Firecrotch?” Mickey says. 

“It’s a surprise, asshole,” Ian says and starts fiddling a key into the lock. Ian opens the door and Mickey can hear music softly playing inside. 

When Mickey enters the building his jaw drops. He had expected something like a white tablecloth on a single table in the middle of the room surrounded by roses or some bullshit. But, it’s a gun range. A fucking real gun range. Not like that teddy bear bullshit he had before. And it is more than he has ever expected. Dozens of guns line the wall, of course behind a locked frame, but still Mickey drools. After a couple moments of fantasizing about the guns, Mickey turns towards the lanes in the gun range. And two of them are set up with targets, and at the center of each target is a rose. Mickey tries to contain his excitement and glances at Ian.

“I wanted it to be romantic,” Ian shrugs. 

“This is romantic?” Mickey says cocking a brow. 

“What?” Ian says crossing his arms. “You wanted to go star gazing and shit,” 

“Never said I was complaining.” Mickey says walking towards the range, where a gun is already set up. “Isn’t it dangerous leaving guns out?” Mickey says looking down at the gun with a small smirk on his face. 

“Do you actually give a shit?” Ian says moving beside Mickey and picking up his own gun. 

“Nope,” Mickey says popping the ‘p’ and picks up the gun and aims it at the center of the flower. 

“Thought so,” Ian says. “If you hit the rose, you get a prize.” 

“You’ll suck my dick?” Mickey guesses and Ian laughs. 

“I won’t ruin it for you,” 

“Better be a fucking blow job,” Mickey mutters before unloading the clip at the rose, but unfortunately missing the rose. “Fuck me,” Mickey says grabbing another clip and loading the gun. Mickey raises the gun before realizing what music is play, ”Are you kidding me, Gallagher?” 

“What?” 

“The music.” 

“You don’t like it?” Ian says a sly grin on his face. 

“Playing ‘Sweet Child o Mine’ while we shoot our guns at roses?” Mickey says. “Real fucking subtle.” 

Ian laughs and Mickey smiles. This had to be the greatest date he has ever been on and somehow it made it even better that he thought it was going to be complete shit. And there was only going to be one thing that was going to make it better. Mickey raises the gun, aiming it at the rose. When he releases the trigger, the rose explodes into petals. “Fuck yes,”

**Author's Note:**

> based off the prompt from cam-mi-lla (cam) 
> 
> 'Umm, so Ian could take Mickey out to a shooting range or something, because obvi Mickey likes guns, but Mickey overhears something Ian says, and thinks its going to be a boring/awful date, and then is surprised (happily of course) when Ian takes him shooting.. :D'


End file.
